1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of a switching apparatus designed to detect a plurality of manually selected switching positions, and more particularly to a switching apparatus which may be employed in controlling operational modes of a power window control system for automotive vehicles.
2. Background of Related Art
There have been proposed different types of switching devices for use in a power window control system for automotive vehicles, one of which is taught in Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2-40819. The switching devices have a mechanism which closes electrical contacts directly in response to movement of a manual operating knob.
Such contact switching devices, however, has the drawback in that the operational reliability thereof may fall due to dust.